Kid Coopers
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: After the Wedding, Sheldon and Amy embark in life's new adventure; Parenthood.
1. Chapter 1: Born on May 4th

_**Author's Note:**_ _If you are to leave a review, please wish my baby brother a happy birthday, as on the day this story was published, it is his 11th Birthday! He is incredibly annoying, but I wouldn't change him for the world._

 _Happy Birthday Joe! And as I promised, here is the story I said I would publish on your birthday._

... ... ... ...

Sheldon dabbed the wet cloth on his wife's forehead, as she fell back in exhaustion. She pushed his hand away as he silently laughed. Looking up, she stared at him. He swiftly looked down at his feet, tapping them uncontrollably.

"Can you stop that?" She puffed,

"Sorry, they're just keeping us waiting, and you know how much I hate it when people do this."

Amy looked over at him,

"Yes, you have expressed many times how much you incredibly hate having to wait. But, they'll be here in a minute." She sighed.

Sheldon started tapping his fingers on his legs. He moved his foot and the chair swivelled forward. He jumped up, staring at the chair. Amy tried not to laugh because it hurt, but she couldn't hold back the giggles.

"Sheldon, it's just a chair!"

"Just a chair?! It's an abomination! Who makes a chair that moves?"

"It's a chair!"

He slowly and carefully sat back down, looking down at the chair, then back at Amy, who was staring at him, giggling.

They both turned to the door as Howard snuck his head through and asked if they could come in. Amy said yes, and the guys piled in.

"Hey, where're the girls?" Sheldon asked, looking out the door.

"Oh, they've taken the kids to the top floor cause they were bored, they'll be here in a minute."

Exactly three minutes and thirty-six seconds later, Penny walked in with Bernadette.

"Dad!"

A young boy ran up into Sheldon's legs, grabbing his knees and trying to pull him to the ground.

"Georgie, what have I told you, You're two foot eleven inches. I'm six foot twelve inches, you wouldn't get me down."

"Fine, but one day I will get you down."

"Uhh, No you won't."

"Uhh, Yes I will!"

"Guys!" Amy stammered.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Visiting hours were over and Sheldon and Amy were left alone in the room. She was now three hours postpartum. They were both getting anxious, Sheldon was now pacing around the room. While Amy was quietly panicking in the bed.

The nurse walked in pulling the clear bassinet in the room, apologizing for the wait.

"It was worth it..." Sheldon explained looking down.

She left the bassinet next to the bed and walked out. Sheldon dragged the chair closer and he lifted their daughter out of the bassinet and handed her to Amy. He sat down on the chair and looked at her twin brother, lifting him up.

They both cradled them close. Never wanting to let go.

"And before you ask, No. Their names aren't going to be Luke and Leia!" Amy laughed,

"Damn!" He sighed.

"Although, They were born on Star Wars Day, and Luke is a pretty cute name..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked.

"George and Luke Cooper... It works."

Sheldon smiled at his wife, and then down at his newborn son,

"Hi, Luke..." He sighed and said, "No, I don't see that catching on"

"Sheldon, you've just got to get used to saying it. It took you a while to get used to saying George's name."

"Fine. Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke. Luk-"

"Sheldon!"

"Sorry." He said, still mumbling the name under his breath, "Okay, I'm used to it now."

She crashed her head against the pillow, sighing.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Amy lifted her head up to the cry of one of the babies. She saw in the corner of her eye that Sheldon was over there, rocking the bassinet back and forth and shushing him quiet. She sat up and Sheldon asked if he had woken her,

"No"

"Oh, good."

She sat there smiling as Sheldon sang to their fussing twins, But nothing seemed to calm them.

Amy looked over and the couch and saw that Sheldon had his laptop open. She asked what it was. He said it was a baby website, that took the baby's sibling names and generated a name.

"Has it come up with some good ones?"

"Well, it came up with Kourtney, Eliza, Bailey, and things like that. But I have a few favourites."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, I loved Lydia, Victoria, Tess and Ruby. But my favourite is Avery."

"That's a cute one."

"Which one?"

"Avery."

"Really?" He asked,

"Yeah. George, Luke and Avery. It truly goes."

"Luke and Avery Cooper." He smiled.

... ... ... ... ... ...


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Sheldon opened the door to their new apartment to find his mother perching on the floor playing with George. The young boy ran right into his father's arms. Sheldon called out for him to be quiet, showing him his baby siblings. Mary quickly stood up and walked over to her son and daughter-in-law, giving them both a hug.

Sheldon then persisted his wife to sit down as he ran the car seats into the nursery. Mary sat down smiling at Amy, whilst still playing with George.

"I can't believe George is a big brother." Amy stammered.

"No, nor can I. He is such an independent young boy!"

"Hey, how'd George react when you brought Sheldon and Missy home?" Amy asked...

1980:

Georgie was sat by the front door. Waiting for his mother and father to return. He got told that there was a surprise for him. But what he didn't know was that one surprise was a baby brother and sister. Constance walked over to her grandchild, begging him to come away from the door. But he didn't budge.

He sat there for what felt like hours, waiting for the door to open. He pressed his ear against the door, listening intently.

Then the sound of the car pulling up in the driveway made the five-year-old jump up and almost hit his head on the door handle. He tugged at the door several times until it opened.

Running out toward the car, Mary greeted him, giving him a huge hug. His father stepped out of the car, calling out to his son. George ran to the front, jumping up and down. Mary pulled out his little sister and showing her to him. His father carefully picked up his brother and lead his happy son, and wife into the house.

... ... ... ... ...

"He was over the moon." She smiled, "How'd George react when you told him he was going to be a big brother?"

"George was fine. I think the question you should be asking is how did Sheldon react!"

"Yeah, that's a better question..."

2021:

"Sheldon, can you come here?" Amy asked.

What she had just experienced had only happened twice before, and she didn't know how to react, and mainly how her husband would too.

Sheldon tripped over one of his young son's toys in the kitchen, placing his hands on the island in the middle, breaking his fall.

"You wanted me." He muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm pregnant."

Sheldon looked over at his wife. Shaking his head in disbelief. Even the positive test didn't persuade him. He opened his mouth. But he was speechless. He finally got the courage to speak, but it just came out mumbly and completely impossible to understand. He spoke after a four-minute dead silence,

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Amy. Three-months before our wedding, We thought we having a baby, but were we? No. And we found out there that there was a 0.01% chance of us having a baby. One year later, Georgie was born."

"So, just because George was born doesn't mean we can't have another baby?"

"Amy. George is only two. We can't be taking care of a two-year-old and a newborn."

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about one newborn cause it's twins..."

"WHAT!" He yelled.

... ... ... ... ...

"So, Sheldon's reaction was Sheldon in total." Amy nodded, "And we didn't have to tell George cause when Sheldon started yelling, it woke him up."

Sheldon walked back in, sitting next to his wife.

"Hey, what you talking about?"

"Oh, on how reactions to baby's run in your family." Amy laughed looking over at Mary.

Sheldon looked left, staring blankly at the wall. Mouth opening, but yet no words. He looked back at Amy,

"What do you mean?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night

"Giving Pasadena a possible snowy Christmas and a blissfully cold New Years. Back to you Mike."

Amy sat on the couch, cuddled with George under a blanket, whilst keeping an eye on her seven-month-old twins. Sheldon quickly ran through the door, holding a Starbucks bag. He pulled out a small cup of hot chocolate and handed it to his son, then pulling out two larger ones, giving one to Amy. Then he joined them on the couch.

"Hey, dad, do you want to watch a movie?"

"I would love to." He smiled, It's going to be so quiet when you start preschool next September, Georgie."

"Shut up!" Amy laughed.

"Why Luke and Avery will be one, we wouldn't be left alone."

"Sheldon, just drop it okay."

They sat there in silence for a minute, George making an occasional popping sound with his lips. He then asked,

"Can we watch a Christmas movie?"

"Like what?" Amy asked,

"What about Elf." He smiled

"Yeah, go on then. We can watch Elf."

About halfway through the movie, Sheldon caught, in the corner of his eye, Luke rubbing his face and stretching. He pushed his head forward, hoping he wasn't going to wake up. But he did. Sheldon jumped up and grabbed his baby son. He collapsed into the couch, still holding him. But the bang caused him to be paralysed looking over at his daughter, not moving for minutes.

At the end of the movie, Sheldon looked over at Amy to find both her and George asleep. He smiled lifting the blanket over their shoulders and taking their empty cups to the kitchen, throwing them away.

... ... ... ... ... ...


	4. Chapter 4: White Christmas

George stormed into his parent's bedroom, screaming with excitement. Sheldon lifted his head in confusion as his son was now climbing onto the bed. He started jumping up and down shouting.

"It's Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas buddy. But please, get off the bed." Sheldon sighed, whilst rubbing his eyes.

Amy slid her way out of bed and opened up the blind, to find a Christmas surprise. The houses across the street, covered in a thin white blanket of snow.

"Sheldon, come have a look at this." She mumbled

Sheldon walked over the window. His jaw dropped in astonishment. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Look, Georgie, it's snowed!" He called.

George ran over and jumped, looking out.

"Can we play out there later?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's go get Luke and Avery."

He slid down the small hallway, past his bedroom and stopped outside his sibling's room. Sheldon carefully pushed the door open far enough for them all to squeeze through. George tip-toed over to his brother's crib, peering through the large gaps. Amy turned on the light as both infants lifted their heads.

"Merry Christmas!" George shouted.

"Sheldon, you okay?" She asked, noticing that Sheldon was acting distant.

"Yeah, Just this reminds me of Christmas morning when I was younger..."

1989:

"Sheldon... Sheldon..." Missy whispered, waving her hand in her brother's face.

He turned his head backwards and forward. Swatting away her hand. George ran into the bedroom, causing Sheldon to poke his head up and hit Missy's elbow.

"C'mon sleepy heads, it's Christmas, get out of bed!" He shouted, slamming the door on his way out.

Sheldon stepped out of bed, grabbing his dark blue robe.

He walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. Missy dragged him into the living room. Her eyes lighting up with all the gifts.

"Look, Santa came!" She screamed.

"Oh please. Missy, you're nine years old. You can't still possibly believe that Santa is real. It's just a lie that mom and dad came up to stop you from being a pain in the, please mind my language, lower backside." He complained.

"Sheldon!" His father sighed giving him the large eyes he always dreaded. He then immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

They all sat down in the tiny living room, opening the presents. Sheldon rolling his eyes at every single one he didn't ask for. His mother then took him, Missy and George, into the kitchen where three more lay on the table.

"You didn't get your ones from your MeeMaw." She smiled as they all darted to the table.

Sheldon tore open the paper to find a signed picture of his favourite TV host, Professor Proton. He happily screamed out, almost dropping the image.

... ... ... ... ...

"Sheldon?" Amy asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, what?" He asked, looking away from the wall.

"Why were you staring at the wall?" She asked

"Long story."

"And you're not going to tell it. That wall had some emotional connection with you." She laughed pulling her young daughter out of her crib and walking out of the room.

... ... ... ... ... ...


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Confession

"Luke, Avery. Dinner's ready!" Amy shouted through their bedroom door.

She walked back into the kitchen, picking up their plates and placing them on the table.

"George, can you please move your homework that has been lying on the table for hours?" She stammered, grabbing the last three plates.

Sheldon walked through the door, placing his bag down next to the couch and giving his wife a kiss. Both nine-year-old scrunched their face in disgust and laughed.

"Georgie, you okay? You look a little nervous." Sheldon asked.

"He's upset because he doesn't get his math homework." Avery stammered.

"Thank you, Avery" He groaned, "What don't you get?"

"It's my algebra. I suck at it. I'm great at everything else, but not this. Like what would be the answer to 'Write 4 times 10 to the power of negative two as a decimal'?"

"0.04, try another one."

George sat there for a second with his jaw low before asking,

"Okay, 'What real numbers are equal to their cubes'?"

"0, 1 and -1 are all equal to their respective cubes."

"Here's another, 'Write 0.12 times 10 to the power of negative three as a decimal.'"

"0.00012." He smiled, "Wow, that math for tenth graders is really easy! Why didn't you get those?"

George pulled out of his chair and ran off to his bedroom, while Sheldon turned his head around, looking down the empty hallway. He looked over at his wife, who was walking to his room. He put his head in his hands as Luke awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

Sheldon pushed the door open a pinch, hardly a lot, just far enough to hear the conversation.

"Look, I know your father is a pain, but he didn't mean to say anything that would upset you. He would have said that to me as well, you know that."

"Yeah."

"What got you so upset then?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to be in the tenth grade, I'm only eleven. I know I got told that I had to move up, but it was dad that made me go up the tenth. I didn't want to quarrel with him. I don't know if I'm even ready to be managing such an advanced level."

Sheldon thrust open the door, but yet still occupied the doorway,

"I'll give you some privacy," Amy smirked, leaving the door.

"I didn't mean to pressure you to go into the higher grade. I meant to convince you that you would be working at a higher level. But if you really don't like it, we can go into the principal's office and ask you to move down a grade."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Of course." He grinned, pulling his son close.

George peered over at the door to find his mother spying through the door.

"Mom?!" He yelled as she hid back down the hallway.

"Trust me, your mom has no privacy, whether she says she has or not." He laughed.

"I heard that!"

Sheldon shuffled back into the living room with his son. The twins still had their heads tucked into their shoulders a little. Luke moving his fork ever so slightly around his plate, Avery resting her head on her hand with her elbow placed on the edge of the table.

... ... ... ... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6: Principal Visit

"Mr and Mrs Cooper, Mr Jones will see you now." The vice principal called, popping her head around the corner.

"I wish they would call me Dr Cooper..."

"Just walk!" Amy snapped, pushing her husband through the door.

They both took a seat as Mr Jones revolved around to face them. He put his hands on his desk and welcomed them.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper, it is a pleasure to have you here today. Now I heard that you wanted to talk about George, and about moving him down a grade."

"Yes. You see, he has been having trouble adapting to the higher education that the tenth graders receive. We both think it would be easier and more convenient if he was in the ninth grade. Maybe even leaving the school to enter the eighth grade." Sheldon described,

"I know how parents can be when they are talking about a child here, and I've never had a situation where I need to move a gifted young boy to a lower grade. But you definitely seem desperate."

"We really are.." Amy pleaded.

"The staff and I will talk and we will get back to you in a week max." He sighed.

"No, we need an answer today. I'm not leaving this room until I get a fitting explanation whether our son can or cannot go down a grade!" Sheldon stated, crossing his left leg over the other one and sitting up straight in the chair.

Mr Jones sat up accurately and placed his hand on the speaker, calling out for George through the intercom.

... ... ...

George had his head leaning on his hand, during the most boring lesson of the day, social studies.

He was surrounded by all these intimidating fifteen to sixteen-year-olds. The worst was Billy Mason, the king of the football players and the ladies. Every girl had a crush on him, which made the lesson even worse cause Billy sat in behind him.

At the point of truly falling asleep, the intercom switched on, giving George a terrible scare. It was incredibly embarrassing when the principal called for him, to the point where he could have run into the bathroom and died.

Every student turned to look at him as he slowly slipped out of his seat and toward the door, slamming it behind him.

Every inch he got closer to the principal's office made the gut feeling of constantly banging his head on the lockers down every corridor.

He turned the corner and past the reception and through the door into the principal's room. He found both his parents sitting there in front of the desk.

He stood there, even when Mr Jones told him to take a seat.

"George, I told you to take a seat, don't be scared. I don't bite."

"Yes sir," George stammered moving a chair next to his mother and sitting down,

"Now George, I believe this is your first time here.."

"Urm, Yes sir, it is."

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble,"

"Oh thank God!" He laughed.

They conducted the discussion about George moving, making good points for pros and cons. An hour later, they had come to a conclusion.

... ... ... ... ... ...


	7. Chapter 7: Love Trumps Hate

All three Cooper kids sat in the back of the car as Amy drove them to school, with Sheldon in the passenger seat. Luke and Avery were practically jumping out of there seats. They had just had Christmas break and they were delighted to get back to the books. George wasn't so much. He had been assigned down into the eighth grade and into the same middle school as his younger siblings, who were also two grades above their age and in the sixth grade.

The car pulled up outside the school. Luke shoved his sister out as he jumped out with excitement. George carefully stepped out the vehicle and walked around the back. He caught a glimpse that Luke was no longer by the side of the car. He called out to him, but he didn't call back. Amy saw her son struggling while faffing around with Avery, who was having trouble with her backpack. Sheldon shouted out for him. But there was no response.

Both George and Sheldon walked past a huge oak tree at the front of the school to try and find him. George heard him laughing from behind the tree. He turned around to see Luke quickly hide his head behind it. He ran up to it without telling his father. He dragged his brother out from behind the tree and harmfully knocked him on the shoulder. Luke let out a light squeal,

"I got dared to do it! I got dared to do it!" He flinched,

"Yeah! By who?" George yelled, lifting his fist.

"Noah! You know-"

"Yeah, I know who Noah is." He said, forcing his hand down and dropping his brother on the floor.

Luke jumped up and rubbed down his pants. He then ran up to Amy, grabbing onto her and refusing to let go. Amy looked over at George, raising her eyebrow. George turned around and bolted for the front door of the school. Pushing his way in. Sheldon shoved his hands in his front pockets and walked up to Amy.

He knelt down in front of his skittish son and took his hand, smiling at him. Luke carefully shuffled over to him, collapsing in his arms.

"Don't fret Luke. He's just apprehensive about beginning today."

"I feel like I made it worse though." He sighed.

"He'll be fine by your lunch break," Amy said, adjusting her glasses, grabbing Avery's lunch box and handing it to her.

They waved goodbye to the twins as they ran into the school on the sound of the bell. Sheldon climbed back into the car, then waiting for Amy to take him to work.

"You can drive yourself." She laughed,

"I know. But we're going to the same place, and it makes me feel important."

"Yeah, you've stated those words several times."

... ... ...

Luke placed his lunch box on the same table as George, hoping to make up with him about that morning. But he turned his head, to look out the window. Luke scooted over a few seats, getting closer. But George just moved further away from him the same amount of seats Luke moved across.

They sat there in silence for what felt like decades, George completely ignoring everything his little brother was doing. He kept looking over at Luke to see him then copying him, Not paying any attention.

It was a winner. Whenever Luke copied George. He gave in, always forgiving him. But instead, George grabbed his lunch and stormed off to a separate table. Avery looked over at her brother and went from her table and sat with him.

... ... ...

George slammed his way into the front door, chucking his bag along the floor. He looked around to find no one home. He grabbed a granola bar and hid in his bedroom to avoid Luke. Two minutes later he heard the door open again and listened intently. He heard mumbled voices that sounded like his mother and father bickering.

He chose to neglect the noise and selected to do his math homework. Less than thirty seconds later, there was a knock at the bedroom door. He allowed them to enter as Amy pushed the door open ajar.

"Hey, I saw your bag by the door." She smiled, standing outside his bedroom.

"What do you want?" He loudly asked, swinging his chair around.

"I just wanted to ask you how school was."

"Oh, it was great. I had seventeen awkward looks through the corridor, just on my way to first period, there was homework set for the four out of five lessons I had today, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Luke was constantly up my ass all day."

"He wasn't trying to annoy you..."

"Well, you weren't there!" He yelled, slamming his large revision book down on his desk.

"Luke was just trying to make you happy."

"And there you go again, taking his side like you always do. You constantly have."

"George," She said, shutting the door quietly behind her so Sheldon wouldn't walk in, "We have never favoured the twins to you. We love you the same. Or hate you the same, depending on your behaviour." She laughed, but all she got in return was a terrible glare.

"You say that, but you don't really mean it." He groaned.

"Can I tell you a story?" She asked.

George sat there for a moment, tapping his fingers on his workspace, before shaking his head and asking Amy to leave.

... ... ...

Luke lay flat on his bed. He looked at the clock next to him and noticed it was well over his bedtime. He had tried for a while to get to sleep, but he had no luck. He was feeling distressed. George never came out for dinner, and he hadn't seen him since he caught a glimpse of him when he got home from school. He sat up and edged his way out of bed. He tip-toed toward the door, trying not to wake his sister. He successfully managed to get out of his bedroom. He creaked his brother's door open the slightest, not to allow too much light from the hallway enter George's room. He saw George still in his clothes from the day before collapsed on his bed. He noticed that George's back was pressed against the wall, leaving some room on the other side.

Luke quickly paced back into his room and grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper. He sat at his desk in pitch black and wrote his brother a note. He then heard his mother walk past the room. He leapt back into bed and pretended to be asleep. Amy walked along the small corridor and switched off the hallway light. He heard her bedroom door close and then he continued with what he was doing.

He grabbed his large blanket that covered the large proportion of his bed and dragged it into George's room. He quietly placed the note resting upright on his side lamp. George was laying on his bedsheets, so Luke wrapped one end around him like a sleeping bag. He then carefully climbed on to the bed and wrapped himself in the blanket. He felt his eyes get lower and lower and his breathing got heavier and heavier.

... ... ...

George awoke the next morning with Luke right next to him. He leapt up and tried not to scream. He noticed the note and had to perform what he thought was a cheerleader move to get over his little brother. He read the note and had a primal urge to forgive Luke. Like his father, Luke hated to be touched, so that he went out of his way to sleep in the same bed as him made George find himself smiling.

Luke lifted his head and George dropped into his body, giving him the biggest hug of forgiveness. Luke smiled as he found himself hugging George back.

... ... ... ... ...

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Thanks for reading this story, it has been a very long work in progress._

 _Happy Birthday Joe! (For the second time!)_


End file.
